The Darkest Day
by Hibernum
Summary: Après la vie partagée, dans quel marasme la mort plonge-t-elle celui qui reste? C'est ici Drago qui fait l'expérience du solipsisme morbide. 2nde publication après relecture.
_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présentés ici n'est de ma production, ils appartiennent à la merveilleuse JKR qui continue de nous faire tant rêver._

 **The Darkest Day**

Lorsque les premiers rayons de l'aube filtrent à travers les rideaux sales, mes yeux sont déjà ouverts. J'ai l'impression que je ne les ai pas fermés depuis une vie entière. Cette vie que j'ai passée à t'attendre.

Le vin que je m'escrime à boire n'a aucun goût, je ne remarque plus le parfum des femmes et c'est à peine si je vois l'aurore glacée ternir la noirceur des murs. Le monde n'a même plus l'audace de l'obscur, le voilà qui transforme sans vergogne les couleurs en une palette de gris méconnaissables. Je suis un instant tenté de m'acharner contre le temps qui me méprise, contre cette vie qui me repousse. Mais je n'en ai plus la force. L'ai-je jamais eue?

Je mets des heures à décider de sortir de ma catatonie. Chacun de mes membres endoloris par l'immobilité me harcèle, me hurle de me lever. Mais je n'ai jamais aimé recevoir des ordres, n'est-ce pas? Et la douleur physique que j'ai si longtemps fuie, je l'accueille aujourd'hui avec une infinie gratitude. Elle est la seule preuve que je possède de la réalité de ma pitoyable existence. Sans elle, je serais déjà mort, vide de sens. Même si, à l'intérieur, je suis depuis longtemps un cadavre sans saveur.

Je t'envie, tu sais. J'envie la vie qui grouille en ton sein, la vermine qui te dévore comme je n'ai jamais osé te dévorer. J'envie les miasmes poisseux qui doivent exhaler de toi. J'envie ta nouvelle amante, celle dont je n'égalerai jamais la profondeur. Je t'imagine, au creux de ses bras squelettiques, ton éternel sourire en coin comme une ultime moquerie à mon égard. Et finalement, je ne sais qui de vous deux je déteste le plus. Toi qui embrasse l'aboutissement, ou le Froid qui, désormais, est le seul à t'étreindre.

Mes passions morbides me révulsent. Même pétrifiée et diaphane, je te désire encore. Ton absence me fait divaguer. Je me perds dans des visions opalescentes ; ton rire spectral me nargue, si lointain et si proche.

Sans cesse, je crois entendre le claquement de tes talons sur le marbre de l'entrée, sans cesse, j'ai l'impression de me lever, de courir pour t'accueillir dans mes bras. Mais lorsque je te touche enfin, ma peau se dessèche, mes os se brisent, et je n'ai que l'étau fragile d'un vieillard à t'offrir. Je cauchemarde de voir mon corps m'échapper, pendant que toi, éternellement belle, tu danses devant moi sur l'air d'une chanson muette.

Ta désinvolture me fait mal, ta beauté me blesse, tes yeux aveugles à ma tristesse me poignardent. Dans mes songes infernaux, tu m'ignores ou me dédaignes. Tu te moques de mes cheveux blancs poisseux de vieillesse, de la maigreur de mon visage, de mon dos irrémédiablement courbé.

Je finis par te haïr. Dans ce monde intérieur qui m'épuise, le seul pouvoir qu'il me reste, c'est la détestation de ta fuite. Et je finis par vous confondre, toi et ta définitive escapade. Je finis par croire que tu as choisi de m'abandonner à la solitude et à la mélancolie.

Alors je cherche. Je cherche dans les méandres défaillantes de ma mémoire ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'infliges une punition pareille. Mais je ne trouve pas. Tu es la seule personne que j'ai toujours voulu préserver, la seule que je n'ai jamais voulu blesser. J'avais le droit de partir avant toi. Tu m'as bafoué, trompé, abusé! Et tu prétendais m'aimer?

Mon infâme rêverie finit par m'expulser de mon propre crane. La contemplation absurde du plancher a laissé mes yeux secs. Je ne distingue rien. J'aspire à m'abandonner pour toujours à ce brouillard et je lutte contre mon corps. Mais il balaie mes pathétiques efforts. Un battement de paupières et l'eau salée éclaircit mon regard. La lumière tamisée du jour est toujours là. Je ne sais si je me suis perdu une seconde ou cent ans. Et la douleur revient, plus forte que jamais. Je sens les insectes qui rampent sous ma peau, prenant la place du sang qui ne circule plus.

L'appel des sens est trop fort et ma chair exsangue bouge contre mon gré. La souffrance est intolérable et j'ai envie de hurler. Et là, c'est encore une déception. Alors que je voudrais pousser un cri capable de me perforer les tympans, c'est un gémissement pathétique qui sort de mes lèvres gercées. Ma hideur me révulse. Mes poignets sont faméliques, mes mains décharnées. Elles tremblent lorsque je saisis mon verre de vin où danse une fine couche de poussière. Lorsque je parviens péniblement à me hisser sur mes jambes branlantes, je m'approche de la fenêtre, aveuglé par la lumière orangée du couchant. La torture diurne s'achève donc.

La nuit la plus longue commence. Une partie de moi se réjouit de retrouver les ombres auxquelles je prétends appartenir. Les ténèbres voilent ma faiblesse et me cachent ton absence. C'est à la lumière crue du jour que tu me manques le plus. L'obscurité te ramène à moi.

Je me souviens de nos nuits d'ivresse. De ta peau. De tes yeux. De ta voix. De ton nom que je peine à prononcer. _Astéria_. Englouti par les ombres, je me souviens de toi comme personne. Ce que j'oublie, je l'invente. La nuit, je fais comme si tu étais encore là.

La nuit, je mens.

Et l'ombre partira trop tôt, comme toujours. Les jours se succéderont, interminables. _Aujourd'hui_ , je savoure la nuit la plus longue, craignant l'inéluctable invasion de la clarté qui m'arrache à ton souvenir. J'attendrai le crépuscule comme je t'ai toujours attendue. Impatiemment.

Mais pour l'heure, c'est à toi de m'attendre. Au delà du voile.


End file.
